


You Move Like I Want To

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Cute, Date Nights, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy, POV First Person, Romance, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: A collection of cute little fluff scenes for Audrey.I made some little scenes because our girl deserves to be happy.
Relationships: Audrey Parker (Haven)/Original Female Character(s), Audrey Parker (Haven)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You Move Like I Want To

We drove for about 4 hours out of Haven. Audrey insisted she did the driving, in a way, I was happy she did it since I didn’t want her checking her phone constantly for Haven problems. Audrey’s face lit up when she saw the beach house I rented for us. It was beautiful, bright and romantic. The inside hard wooden decor and the large windows letting in all the natural light.

“Wow, this is gorgeous,” gasped Audrey as we explored the inside. She kept that beautiful smile as her eyes took in the surroundings.

“Yeah, I’ve definitely done good here," I said, rather proud. Audrey turned to face me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Her lip gloss tasted like candy floss. I rest my hands on her hips sliding them up her back following the natural curve of her body. The blonde cupped my face those eyes so blue and loving.

“You definitely did,” she agreed. 

“I will start dinner and you can take in the rest of our bags," Audrey furrowed her brow at this then let out a chuckle.

“Is this your way of saying you want me out your way so you can work some magic?”

“Something like that,” I shrugged. I pulled her into a loving hug and started laughing when she started to kiss my neck. The cheeky grin in her face definitely confirmed that she was 100% teasing me on purpose.

“I’ll leave you to it." 

**  
After we finished our candle lit dinner, the grin on Audrey’s face while I was lighting them was honestly just the cutest. The gentle hue of the flame on her pale skin, so beautiful. She always appreciated little gestures. Even before we started dating, I would bring coffee to the station for her and Nathan. Or the time I stayed up all night scanning maps of Haven looking for anything related to the case they were out on. 

I smiled to myself putting the dishes on to the rack. Those familiar arms snaked around my waist and pressed gentle kisses up the back of my neck. I grinned turning to the blonde who pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

“I’ll be all yours soon,” I chuckled. 

“You didn’t say to stop,” she cooed. Continuing to kiss up and around my neck. I took in a deep breath enjoying her caress. 

“Mmm, it’s true,” I hummed. “I’m not complaining but shoo let me finish.” Audrey rested her head on my shoulder, keeping that firm grip on my waist. 

“Aww, usually it’s you doing the interrupting and me trying to work.” She kissed my neck again. Then let go but before she padded away, she pressed her fingers up in-between my shoulder blades.

**  
Audrey lay on the bench, shirt open. That tank top sitting lower than usual showing more cleavage. She looked so obnoxiously beautiful in the evening light. The wind blew her blonde locks just out her face enough so I could see those prominent features. Her eyes scanning the lines of words on her book other hand firmly grasping the nearly empty wine glass. It was so refreshing to see her this relaxed. I hated how worked up and upset she was at work sometimes. Those blue eyes glanced over the book at me. The smile creeping across her face. 

“I’m all yours, Detective,” I said, approaching her. Audrey closed her book placing it next to her glass. 

“Good, I thought you got lost," she laughed. 

“Mmm, no, I was looking for this.” I pulled out a neatly wrapped gift complete with ribbon and hastily scrawled name tag. I placed it in her lap and she just gave me a look of confusion.

“It’s not Christmas, it’s not my birthday- wait, did I forget my birthday?” She narrowed her eyes “Ah, you’re breaking it off and you don’t want me to bring up the drinking in public charges.” She raised her brow then chuckled.

“Aw, you’re funny, open it.” Audrey pulled back the wrapping to find a selection of printed photos. Her smile just beaming as she flicked through the collection. 

“Wow, I remember taking this, the open mic night at the Gull," she said. I looked at the photo of Nathan and Duke both of which had a lot to drink. They were both holding each other while I was in the background singing. 

“It was the first night we spoke properly.” 

“You were too scared to speak to me without your liquid courage, huh?” She smirked.

“I get nervous around pretty women,” I laughed.

“Awww.” She scrunched up her face and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. I played with strands of her hair as she continued to look through the prints. Various ones of me playing guitar singing then Duke trying to dance. A very cute photo of Nathan and Duke hugging. The final two being a very sweet one of Audrey and I in the middle of a conversation, big smiles while holding Duke’s special cocktails. The last one really making Audrey laugh as it was the four of us posing at the balcony. 

“Jesus, I remember the hangover that morning, wow."

“Yeah, and you and Duke didn’t have to go to work; Nathan threw up twice on the way to the crime scene.” I started giggling and she shoved me lightly.

“I did come with ice lollies and coffee for you both." 

“True.” She nodded. “Didn’t you and Duke end up drinking moonshine?” 

“The hangover almost killed me." 

“Aw but you still came in to give us treats." Audrey kissed around my neck slowly. I hummed softly feeling her smile. 

“I’ll get us some more wine." She pressed a hard kiss on my lips, I moaned in her mouth caressing her hair.

**  
Audrey was focused so intently on her computer, files and papers spread around the desk. I knew how busy she was but everyone needs a break. Even the trouble saving Detective. I let myself in the office, noticing Nathan wasn’t there. I placed a palm on the desk and once Audrey exited her work traced, noticed the tattoos and a soft smile crossed her lips. 

“Detective, you need to take a break”

“I know, I will Nathan is out getting the troubled person here and I’m trying to figure out how we can help them"  
“15 minute break, Audrey, that’s all I want, I’ll make Nathan take one too when he’s back." Audrey chuckled leaning back in her chair pushing away from the desk. I padded over reaching out to give her a tight hug. The blonde stood up and her arms snaked up my back. I pressed soft kisses on her neck. Audrey cupped my face and I put my hands through the soft gold.

“Is this you just wanting a make out session?” She arched an eyebrow.

“I just want some of your attention.” 

"You had my attention, last night and this morning" Audrey thumbed my jawline lightly. I could feel her warm breath on my skin. It made the hairs on my neck stick up, sending chills down my spine.

"It's a common fantasy Audrey, makeout sessions in the workplace" 

"Maybe ever more" She teased. The blondes soft lips met mine again, this time with force. Like she was getting out the days angst and frustration. I moaned in her mouth rather loudly and I felt her grinning back. I put my hands in her open suit jacket so I could really feel her body. I broke off the kiss for air and she wouldn't let go of my lip. So I scratched at her and whimpered. 

"You're too cute, now go let me work," She grinned. Audrey dominating was the best, she knew how much I loved it.

"We're having dinner with Duke and Nathan tonight by the way," as she rustled and moved me into the doorway of the office. "Our favourite boys, complete with all the tension. It's all our trouble solving Detective could ever want." 

"Dinner is good, stop with the comments and I will see you later."

"Message me when you're done." Audrey knew I was stalling to get a reaction out of her. So she just smiled and pointed to the outside.

"Go," she ordered, shaking her head slightly. I blew her a kiss and decided that was enough annoying one person could take for that moment.

**  
Duke’s parties at the Gull were always lively and full of positive atmosphere. I had small conversations with various different off duty officers. Of course I was waiting around for Audrey, she called explaining this troubled person was pretty much like The Human Torch from Fantastic 4. Which in all honesty sounded pretty cool. I was outside having a cigarette when Duke appeared.

"Waiting for Audrey?" He asked. He positioned shot glasses next to the ashtray in front. 

"Yeah some trouble with a guy kinda like The Human Torch, she said it's under control and they'll be here soon," I replied putting out the end of the cigarette, I gave Duke a look when I saw the shot glasses.

"It's just a regular run at the mill liquor- No moonshine," he explained filling the two glasses.

"Aye, good." I took the glass and it smelled of strong spirit. It was not as bad as his homemade stuff. That stuff could strip the enamel off your teeth.

"This is my new thing for Saturday's, Shot Night! $1.50 and I can get rid of the stuff nobody wants."

"Because drunk people will buy anything huh, good marketing and hey at least you're being semi honest about it." I laughed. We had a toast and downed the alcohol. Shivering at that lingering aftertaste. Duke took both the glasses and turned to go inside. His eyes widened then a smile crossed his face.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed sober for me this time," smirked Audrey. I stammered slightly, She looked amazing. Her black dress, blonde locks kissing her shoulders. 

"Audrey, you're beautiful." I finally managed to say. I swear she looked angelic, just unbelievably pretty.

"Come here," Audrey pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her fine frame, taking in all those familiar curves. "Feel lower? you'll find something you like." The blonde’s hot breath around my ears, she pecked a few short kisses around my neck. I slid my hand down to her thigh, lifting her dress slightly. My eyes widened, she actually wore a thigh holster. Audrey's lips quivered when she pulled back. The devilish smile and teasing look in her blue eyes.

"You're such a tease," I whined in her ear. Audrey winked as she padded over to the bar where Nathan and Duke sat. I followed not too far behind taking my seat on the stool next to Audrey. I greeted Nathan which he responded with a quick hello, pushing a shot across to me. Audrey arched an eyebrow and gave me a sly smirk. She was wanting to get me all flustered and it was working. So I knew what game we would be playing for the duration of the night. 

A slow song started to play and Audrey dragged me up to dance. Nathan was swinging on his stool, he and Duke were deep in conversation. I rest my arms around her shoulders, she wrapped her hands around my hips. Our foreheads touched, Audrey's smile was glowing and intoxicating. Our bodies moved to the rhythm of the music. I giggled when she kept tickling my back and finding it funnier than she should have. 

"I missed you so much today."

"I missed you- God I want this party over so I can show you my surprise." She explained. Her voice was rather sultry and I almost melted.

"You have a surprise?" 

"Trust me," she moved my hand to her thigh again. " This is only the beginning." The blonde breathed. I pressed soft kisses on her neck then rested my head on her nape until the song finished. We padded back to our original seats.

"Nathan dance with her, show some of your wild moves" I joked, taking a swig of the alcohol Duke pushed towards us all. Nathan laughed which i thought was cute since it was rare to see the resident moody Detective smile. Audrey pouted jokingly then hauled him up. Their intoxicated state definitely having an effect on their dancing. Duke and I just watched in awe of their jumping around. It was good to see them look so happy and laid back, letting their hair down for once.

The night was starting to settle, most people had disappeared. It was close to kicking out time so we all called it a night. Nathan seemed to get lucky disappeared with some pretty girl and Duke got one of his friends to take him back to the Rouge. I helped Audrey up the stairs to her apartment, well we practically held each other up. I leaned on the balcony taking in the sea air looking up at the giant moon in the sky. Audrey shuffled in next to me.  
"God that is beautiful" I said. Audrey placed her arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"It is" She nodded. Her features and hair almost glowed in the moonlight. The gentle white hue brought out her blue eyes. I leaned my head on her shoulder. Both of us just enjoying the soft waves and the stillness of the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Carebbz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz) mythoughtsaretroubled on Tumblr for the encouragement and proof reading.
> 
> Happy Haven Anniversary week! 💜
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback so far. Kudos and Comments go all long way, the really encourage me to write more.
> 
> A few of these scenes are basically a prologue to a smut piece i have been dying to write. So look out for that soon!


End file.
